Taruhan Tanya Jawab
by DSMLMD
Summary: 2 Simpanse dan 2 Gorila telah mendapatkan ilham dari seorang manager makanan. Mereka senang mendapatkan pisang dengan jumlah yang besar. Namun sifat iri gorilla itu membuat suasana antara simpanse dan gorilla harus bertaruh demi pisang. Siapa yang menang?


**Taruhan Tanya Jawab**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini.**

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi yang cerah di Central Park Zoo, hawa udara yang sejuk dan matahari yang berterik di pagi hari. Suara jangkrik di kebun binatang itu menandakan bahwa kebun bintanag itu telah memasuki musim panas. Central Park Zoo di pagi hari itu belum mendapatkan pengunjung karena kebun bintang tersebut lupa dibuka oleh pemilik kebun bintang itu.<p>

Alice, dia berada di tempat kantornya itu sedang membereskan kantor miliknya karena kotor saat dia sedang berpesta susu coklat merayakan kesuksesan Central Park Zoo. Walkie-Talkie miliknya berdering di kantong celananya.

"Alice, kami mengantarkan 4 kardus yang berisikan pisang untuk 2 simpanse dan 2 gorila yang sudah kau pesan kemarin." kata suara Walkie-Talkie kepada Alice

"Okay, aku minta agar kardus itu harus sudah ada di tempat ini sekarang juga !" tegas Alice

"Kami sudah mengantarkan pisang ini dan kami berada di gerbang" suara Walkie-Talkie itu

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam ! Aku sedang sibuk membersihkan kantorku ini !" Alice marah kepadanya.

"Eh bodoh, jangan marah-marah gitu, gimana kami mau masuk kalau kebun binatang saja di tutup ?" balas suara Walkie-Talkie itu

Alice pun kaget dan berkata, "Oh maaf aku lupa membuka pintu gerbang kebun binatangnya."

Akhirnya, Alice berlarian menuju pintu masuk gerbang Central Park Zoo. Membuka pintu gerbang itu. Mobil yang membawakan 4 kardus pisang itu masuk. Alice dan petugas pengantar itu mengeluarkan 4 kardus pisang itu keluar dari mobil dan membawakannya ke kandang simpanse dan ke kandang gorila. Setiap kandang mendapatkan 2 kardus pisang. Dan mereka menuangkan pisang-pisang itu ke tempat makanan mereka. Kemudian, mobil pengantar berpamitan untuk kembali ke perusahaannya itu. Alice melambaikan tangan mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Lalu, Alice kembali menutup pintu masuk gerbang Central Park Zoo dan kembali ke kantor miliknya.

Ditempat lain, Mason dan Phil yang merupakan seekor simpanse sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Di tempat yang berlainan, Bada dan Bing mulai terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hoam... enaknya tidur ini, rasanya aku bermimpi kita bisa mendapatkan pisang segunung." kata Bada

"Aku juga sama, aku merasa kita bakalan dapat pisang yang banyak." kata Bing

Ketika mereka melihat sekitar, mereka dikejutkan oleh tumpukan pisang ditempat makanan mereka masing-masing. Mereka menghampirinya dan memakan pisang itu satu per satu. Mereka senang karena mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Namun, ketika dia melihat sekitar kandang yang lainnya, dia melihat bahwa di kandang Mason dan Phil memiliki pisang yang sama banyak dengannya.

"Ternyata 2 simpanse itu mendapatkan pisang yang sama banyak dengan kita. Kita rebut semua pisangnya saja, agar kita bisa kenyang. Hahaha !" ucap si Bing

"Makan banyak, aku bisa gemuk." kata Bada

"Alah, kau ini ada-ada saja alasannya. Lebih baik kita ke kandang mereka." kata Bing

Mereka mulai menuju kandang Mason dan Phil dan membangunkan mereka.

"Hey, monyet kecil, bangunlah kalian !" kata Bing sambil memukul tanah

Mason terbangun dan Phil masih tertidur.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian berada ditempat kami ?" tanya Mason

"Kau mendapatkan pisang yang sama banyaknya dengan kita, aku ingin agar pisang itu kau berikan kepada kami." balas Bing

Mason melihat di sekitarnya dan kaget bahwa di tempat makan milik Mason dan Phil di tumpuki oleh pisang-pisang. Diapun melihat kekandang Bing dan Bada dan dia melihat bahwa mereka juga memiliki tumpukan pisang yang jumlahnya sama. Namun dia masih merasa ngantuk dan ingin beristirahat karena dia masih ngantuk berat.

"Wow, ini pasti ilham dari tuhan. Aku mau pisang kalian itu menjadi milikku. Hoam..." kata Mason sambil menguap

"Tidak, pisang kalian jadi milik kami !" ucap Bing

"Tidak, pisang kalian jadi milik kami !" ucap Mason

"Tidak, pisang kalian jadi milik kami !" ucap Bing

"Tidak, pisang kalian jadi milik kami !" ucap Mason

"Tidak, pisang kalian jadi milik kami !" ucap Bing

"BERHENTI !" teriak Bada, "Lebih baik taruhan saja dengan pertanyaan. Kalau kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kami, kami akan mengambil sebagian pisang kamu dan temanmu itu dan sebaliknya." ucap Bada

"Hoam... gak menarik, dan gak adil. Lebih baik aku tidur saja." kata Mason menuju pisang sambil menguap dan tiduran.

"Oke, gimana kalau kami tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kami akan memberikan semua pisang yang kamu punya. Adil kan buat kamu ?" respon Bada kepada Mason

Mason menyetujui perjanjian mereka. Walaupun dia merasa mengantuk berat, dia s bisa menjawab pertanyaan dia agar pisangnya tidak diambil olehnya. Pertama, Bada dan Bing memberikan pertanyaan kepada Mason.

"Oke simpanse, kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kami, aku akan mengambil sebagian dari pisang-pisang kamu itu." kata Bada

"Pertanyaannya, berapakah jarak antara bumi menuju ke bulan ?" tanya Bing kepada Mason.

Mason menuju tempat kandangnya, mengambil buku astronomi milik Phil. Dia membaca buku itu untuk mencari jawabannya namun karena dia tidak bisa membaca dan mulai mengantuk lagi. Akhirnya, dia memberikan sebagian pisang-pisang di tumpukanan miliknya kepada mereka. Dan mulai tertidur samgbil memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Itu pisang-pisang buat kalian, aku udah mulai mengantuk. Pertanyaanku, Apa yang naik bukit dengan tiga kaki dan turun dengan empat kaki ?" tanya Mason kepada mereka.

Mereka bingung karena mereka baru mengetahui ada pertanyaan semacam itu, akhirnya, Bing dan Bada meminta izin utnuk mencari jawaban dan diperbolehkan oleh Mason. Akhirnya mereka mulai mencari pertanyaan itu namun Mason tertidur pulas.

Mereka mencari jawaban itu kesemua penghuni Central Park Zoo. Pertama mereka bertanya kepada Marlene yang sedang memakan kacang yang ada di tempat makannya.

"Marlene ?" kata Bing

"Iya ? Ada apa ?" tanya Marlene

"Boleh aku bertanya ?" kata Bing

"Boleh. Apa itu ?" kata Marlene

"Apakah kamu tau ? Apa yang naik bukit dengan tiga kaki dan turun dengan empat kaki ?" tanya Bing

"Hm... aku tidak tahu apa itu. Coba kau tanya Si Raja Julien itu. Pasti dia tahu banyak soal itu." jawab Marlene kepada mereka

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Marlene dan menuju kandang para Lemur. Disana terdapat King Julien yang asyik tiduran, Mort yang sedang asyik bermain di tempat itu, dan Maurice yang sedang sengsara harus melayani kemauan King Julien. Bada dan Bing mulai bertanya kepada mereka.

"Hello para lemur, boleh kami bertanya ?" Kata Bing kepada mereka

"Boleh saja, Maurice jawab pertanyaan dia. Aku mau istirahat dulu" Kata King Julien

"Iya raja Julien." ucap Maurice

"Begini... uhm... Apa yang naik bukit dengan tiga kaki dan turun dengan empat kaki ?" tanya Bing

"3 kaki dan 4 kaki ?" Mort penasaran dengan pertanyaan mereka dan mulai terbayang akan kaki King Julien dan Maurice. Akhirnya, dia menyerbu King Julien dan Maurice dan memeluk kaki mereka secara bersamaan.

"Aku sayang kaki King Julien dan kaki Maurice. Kakinya halus, nyaman, dan lembut selembut sutra." ucap Mort sambil memeluk dan mengelus kaki Mort dan Muarice secara bersamaan.

"Hentikan Mort, kau telah mengganggu kenyamananku ini !" kata King Julien

"Lepaskan Mort, sikap kamu cinta kepada kaki sudah berlebihan !" kata Maurice

"Aku sayang kaki kalian" kata Mort sambil memeluk kaki King Julien dan Maurice dengan erat.

"Hey gorilla, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja kepada para Pinguin yang jenius itu ? Aku udah gak tahan kakiku dipeluk sama si Mort ini ? teriak kepada mereka

Akhirnya, Bada dan Bing meninggalkan mereka dengan segera. Mereka menuju kandang dimana para pinguin itu berada. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat kandang pinguin, mereka melihat bahwa pinguin itu sedang bermain bola voli.

"Hey para penguin ?" sapa Bing

"Hey Bing, ada apa ? Ayolah kita bermain bola voli disini." tanya Skipper sambil merayu mereka

"Tidak, kami tidak ingin bermain bola voli, kami hanya ingin bertanya kepada kalian." kata Bing

"Tanya tentang apa ?" tanya Skipper kepada mereka dan menghentikan permainan volinya,

"Tentang pertanyaan yang aku dapatkan ini. Kalian bisa menjawabnya tidak ? Apa yang naik bukit dengan tiga kaki dan turun dengan empat kaki ?" tanya Bing kepada mereka

"Yang naik bukit dengan 3 kaki dan turun dengan 4 kaki ? Hm... Private ! Apakah kau tau soal ini ? Pasti kamu pernah mendengarkan hal ini, kan ?" tanya Skipper kepada Private

"Tidak Skippah, aku tidak tau jawabannya, yang jelas mana mungkin sesuatu yang naik ke bukit dengan kaki 3 dan turun dengan kaki 4." jawab Private kepada 2 gorilla itu

"Rico, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu ?" tanya Skipper kepada Rico. Namun Rico hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Kowalski, analisis menurut kamu, apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu." tanya Skipper kepada Kowalski.

Kowalski mengambil buku analisis, kacamata analisis, papan dada, dan sebuah pensil. Dia menganalisis pertanyaan itu sambil menulis hasil analisisnya.

"Menurut analisisku, sesuatu yang menaik dengan 3 kaki dan 4 kaki itu. Tentu merupakan sebuah teka-teki yang belum kita ketahui saat ini. Aku sedang mencari jawaban hal itu. Menurut penalaran logikaku, sesuatu yang menaiki bukit dengan 3 kaki itu tidak ada definisinya, begitupun dengan menuruni bukit dengan 4 kaki. Dengan analisis matematika bahwa akar min 1 adalah imajiner sehingga hal tersebut mustahil ada dan hanya sebuah khayalan. Sehingga kesimpulannya adalah aku tidak tahu jawabannya." ucap Kowalski kepada 2 gorilla itu

"Maaf, Bada dan Bing. Kami tidak bisa membantu kalian, mungkin pertanyaan itu mustahil dijawab." Keluh Skipper kepada mereka

Akhirnya, Bing dan Bada mencari jawaban lainnya ke kandang yang lain. Ketika mereka bertanya kepada salah satu penghuni kandang yang mereka kunjungi,. Mereka tidak tahu jawabannya sehingga Bing dan Bada merasa frustasi sehingga dia menyerah. Mereka mengambil semua pisang-pisang yang mereka punya, mebawanya, dan memberikan kepada Mason dan Phil.

"Ini ! Ini ! semuanya buat kalian. Kami frustasi dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya" kata Bing sambil menyebarkan pisang-pisangnya ke tempat makanan Mason dan Phil. Namun, Mason tertidur lelap dan tidak mendenagr apa yang mereka omongkan.

"Lalu, apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu ?" tanya Bada kepada Mason. Mason yang tertidur lelap mengigau dan memberikan 2 pisang kepada mereka dan akhirnya Mason tidur kemabli.

"Yah, kalau begini kita gak usah taruhan deh." kata Bing

"Iya, merugikan pisang-pisang kita sendiri." kata Bada

"Lebih baik kita tidur aja deh. Aku udah frustasi. Udah capek mikirin pertanyaan itu." kata Bing

"Siapa tau tuhan memberikan kita ilham berupa tmpukan pisang." kata Bada

Akhirnya, mereka kembali ke kandangnya dan kembali tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Itulah Cerita-ku tentang Taruhan Tanya Jawab.<strong>


End file.
